My Darling, Rebekah
by Tamashi Horo
Summary: Throughout the series, you see a lot of deep interaction between Klaus and Rebekah (When he's not stabbing her through the heart with a magical dagger) but not a lot is said about their true relationship. So I thought I'd throw in my own interpretation


My Darling, Rebekah

* * *

><p>Hey guys, gals, vamps, werewolves, witches and ghosts. This is me attempting to write an Originals fanfiction. I'm a huge fan of Vampire Diaries and lately the Originals, my favourite character being Niklaus. I can't wait for season two of Originals to come out on DVD<p>

Throughout the series, you see a lot of deep interaction between Klaus and Rebekah (When he's not stabbing her through the heart with a magical dagger) but not a lot is said about their true relationship. So I thought I'd throw in my own interpretation

Warning: This is an M rated fanfiction for the following reasons

IncestLemonSwearingViolenceAbuseDeathGoreA lot of grimdark shitAlcohol abuse

And much more. If you don't like it, stop reading and go jump in a lake

Don't forget to leave a review and as always, have a nice day

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – Innocence<p>

For over a thousand years, I've protected and loved my family. No one dearer to me than my darling sister, Rebekah. When I suffered abuse at the hands of my bastard of a father, she always was there to patch my wounds and soothe my aching heart and bruised ego. In return, I sheltered her from the torment of a cruel world. Preserving an innocence untouched by corruption, our love ran deep and it began at a young age.

It was around the end of the tenth century when it began, I was nearing my thirteenth birthday and Rebekah's eleventh. I had just come back from hunting with Elijah to find Rebekah crying on her bed, a large bruise on residing on her cheek. I felt anger burn deep within me that made me dump my bow in Elijah's arm and send him away with a low growl, my arms comforting my distraught sister.

"What happened, Rebekah?" I asked, wiping away her stray tears

"I got in a fight with Kol and he hit me" She said through heavy tears

I felt my hand tighten into a fist, my body rising in anger. I was about to march outside and break Kol's nose when a small hand stopped me, pulling me down again. A pair of light blue eyes looked up at me, entrancing me instantly

"Please don't go Nik" She pleaded

I sat down again, my hand tightly interlocked with hers. I couldn't stand seeing my sister so upset, it made me angry and stupid. She looked up at me in concern, probably spotting the black eye I was sporting.

"Mikael again?" I heard her ask

"Yes" I responded sadly

"What for this time" she asked

"He does it because he can, he needs no excuse"

"My poor dear Niklaus, my brave knight"

I smiled at her, bowing my head playfully. She pulled a small crown made of twine and twigs, resting it atop my head. A small giggle escaped her, giving me a small peck on the cheek. I felt my cheeks heat up, probably turning bright red. I heard her giggle again

I smirked, pinning her against the bed. I used my free hand to tickle her as my other hand pinned her wrist. I felt her hair brush against my face, leaving behind the faint smell of jasmine. I turned my head to get another smell of my sisters hair, accidently pressing my lips to hers

I pulled back blushing, my fingers touching my lips. She was also blushing, her face as bright red as mine. My lips still tingled from the brief contact, a sheer excitement filled me. I wanted to experience the strange sensation that ran through me

"That felt… strangely good" I said with a pause, Rebekah nodding in agreement

"Would you like to do it again?" She asked with a red face

I nodded, leaning in towards her. My eyes shut tight, the soft feelings of her lips touched mine. An electric feeling ran down my spine, pleasurably tingling my senses. A feeling I will never forget

"If Mikael founds out, he'll kill me. I don't want to stop" I started, watching as she gently bit her lip.

"I love you Rebekah, Forever and always. Will you be mine until you find another worthy of your love?" I asked

"Of Course Nik, Always and Forever" She responded with a smile

I reached into my pocket, pulling out a small, crude wooden heart. I took my small carving knife from my bedside, carving small letters into the heart

_Always and Forever_

_RM + NM_

I gave the heart to her, tears rolling down her face as she took it. I knew we'd never be apart, no matter what happened. I may have been young and foolish but I knew who I loved

She kissed me softly, putting the heart in her corner with her other carved objects.

I was about to kiss her, when a knock came at the door. Kol stuck his head in through the door, making my anger flair up. Rebekah feeling my anger, placed her hand on my shoulder to calm me. I curbed my anger, simply glaring at Kol

"Rebekah, I came to apologise for my actions. I shouldn't have lashed out at you in such a manner" He said through an obviously fake smile

"Did mother tell you to apologise?" She asked, crossing her arms

He chuckled sheepishly, trying to avert his eyes from my obviously anger expression. He was about to leave when I stopped him, my hand resting on his shoulder as I moved over to him

"You hurt our sister again and I'll cut your throat and leave you for the wolves" I whispered in his ear

He turned three shades whiter before leaving, his hand rubbing his throat instinctively. I turned to face Rebekah, who was giving me a dirty look. I chuckled, hugging her. She shook her head, chuckling with me.

"I'll protect you little sister, nothing can stop us" I said, striking a heroic pose

"What am I going to do with you Nik?" she said with a chuckle

"Love me unconditionally" I said with a smile

She smiled at me, laying down on her bed. I smiled back, laying down next to her. She cuddled into me, allowing me to wrap my arms around her. I felt that nothing in the world could ruin this moment, then Mikael walked in

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p>


End file.
